Talk:Raets
Playtesting This is the first race on Polaqu, and it would be great to have a good one to start out. 21:08, 4 Apr 2005 (EDT) Did some playtesting, seems underpowered in most situations. They're great underwater, but that just doesn't come up enough to merit the complete lack of other abilities. I would add an ability score bonus (plus 2 dex or str maybe?) or a non-aquatic ability. Also needs a favored class. User:LordOfTheSquirells :I've added in a +2 Str bonus, and favored class of Fighter. One of the things about Polaqu is that its so amazingly aquatic that underwater combat will come up more frequently. I'm hoping in time to also create more arcane raet-types to fill that position. Oh, and great to have someone else on board! Mathx314(talk)( ) 19:08, 18 Apr 2005 (UTC) THE RAET STILL NEEDS: *A much better physical description. How do Raets resemble Sahugin, and how they are different? Use word-pictures. *A description of the sorts of weapons and armor a Raet typically uses. By default, Monstrous Humanoids with only racial levels are only proficient with armor they are described as wearing, and weapons mentioned in their description. Given they are a 1 HD creature, most of the time they will be seen having PC or NPC classes. However, strictly speaking, it is possible to encounter a Raet with only racial hit dice. *A good description of Raets in combat, and the tactics they favor. *It would also be nice to know if Raets is plural, singular, or both. When that decision is made, please correct the English in the Raets entry. *The revisions need play-testing. Please post play-testing comments on the Raets discussion page. crunchybits( ) Playtesting Results Made a lvl 10 ftr Raet and a lvl 10 ftr Half-Orc Even on exclusivly on land the Raet is much better. Con bonus gives an extra HP per HD, and Cold Immunity is useful too. This is strictly better than half-Orc. Either Get rid of str bonus. Get rid of con bonus and Cold Immunity or raise Level Adjustment by 1 :Just did some adjustments, hopefully I've lowered the LA back to +0. Mathx314(talk)(email) 19:22, 4 Jul 2005 (UTC) Hey math, still needs some work if you want to make it +0 ECL. #the stats dont add up. for every 2 point increase in a physical attribute, a total 4 point decrease is required in a mental ability. otherwise it works 2 for 2. this means get rid of str or con, or lose more points of other stats. #swim ability is extremely good when not combined with restricted air breathing ability. #raets have racial access to an overpowered weapon. raet longsword is basically a bastard sword (one of the best melee weapons) that has the added ability of +1 attack and damage. #why is the raet a monstrous humanoid? btw, don't be afraid of keeping it as +1 ECL, it would be a good opponent for sea travelling adventurers. --Carbon 08:12, 24 Oct 2005 (UTC) Lord of the Squirrels, how on earth did you find the raet underpowered? especially since it's actually been downgraded since your testing. ...unless you only came up against flying monsters with willsave-based charisma/intelligence drain abilities --Carbon 08:12, 24 Oct 2005 (UTC)